Lepas
by Shey Yoo
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Sakura pun memutuskan./ Sequel from Radar/ Out of Character/ Enjoy :)


**LEPAS**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kashimoto**

 **Lepas © Ash Shey**

 **Warning: Out of Character. Alur Cepat. Typo! Biar nggak bingung bisa baca fic Radar dulu (Sequel dari Radar). Enjoy**

.

 _Pada akhirnya, Sakura pun memutuskan._

" _Jadi_ , Senpai _, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa mengatakan ini. Tanpa agenda apapun, tanpa maksud apapun, tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun, hanya agar aku lega dan aku siap melepaskan,"_

 _Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum, "Aishiteru, Ne, Sasuke-Senpai,"_

.

.

.

 **I**

Setelah sekian lama bertahan, akhirnya Sakura tahu, sudah saatnya Ia melepaskan. Belajar untuk melepaskan apa yang pernah Ia tahan sebelumnya. Karena, sesungguhnya Ia mengetahui bahwa perasaan yang ada saat ini pada dirinya hanya membebani. Hanya beban untuknya dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Maka, langkah pertama yang Ia yakini dengan benar adalah mengungkapkan. Apa yang Ia sudah rasakan selama ini, tanpa ada tuntutan apa-apa.

Hingga akhirnya, kesempatan itu hadir begitu saja. Seakan semesta mendukungnya.

.

 **II**

Mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa, kurang lebih selama 3 bulan. Setelah kepengurusannya selesai, Sasuke pun menyibukkan diri dengan Tugas Akhirnya. Demikian halnya dengan Sakura, yang tidak melanjutkan kepengurusannya untuk berfokus pada hal lain.

Maka, malam saat Sakura dengan Sasuke di basement Kampus saat itu, membuat Ia harus meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menyapa Sasuke.

Entah, bagaimana permulaannya mereka pun berdiskusi mengenai banyak hal. Sakura perlahan bisa menguasai hatinya dan mulai menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Diam-diam dia merindukan momen ini, momen di mana mereka bisa berdiskusi. Terlebih Sasuke adalah sosok yang cerdas.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang entah mengapa seperti pertanda untuk Sakura.

.

 **III**

"Aku tidak tahu, _sih_. Tapi, rasa-rasanya akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganjalku untuk mengerjakan skripsi. Seperti, ada hal yang salah,"

Sasuke terlihat serius dan menyeringai tipis. Seringai yang menandakan sebuah kebingungan dan kepasrahan sekaligus acuh tak acuh. Catat: Uchiha tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahannya.

" _Ah,"_ Sakura merasa seperti ada tombol yang menekan keberaniannya untuk akhirnya mengungkapkan.

.

 **IV**

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Ne, _Senpai_. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tahu _Senpai_ sudah tahu,"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Hn."

"Jadi, _Senpai_ , aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa mengatakan ini. Tanpa agenda apapun, tanpa maksud apapun, tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun, hanya agar aku lega dan aku siap melepaskan," Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum,

" _Aishiteru, Ne_ , Sasuke- _Senpai_ ,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, kentara sekali Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya –tidak kuat menahan tatapannya, kemudian melanjutkan,

"Serius, _Senpai_. Setelah dipikir-dipikir lagi, aku selama ini kekanakan, hahaha… Menyinggungmu, membuat status-status di media sosial untukmu, memberikanmu kode-kode, hingga ingin memutuskan berhenti dari organisasi. Kekanakan sekali…," Sakura bercerita sembari tersenyum mengingat apa-apa yang telah lalu di antara mereka.

"Jadi, _Senpai_ , aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban atau apapun. Hanya, pada akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak bisa meneruskan perasaan ini. Sudah terlalu lama dan aku juga merasa tidak enak karena yah sedikit banyak pasti merasa terganggu, kan? Heheh," Sakura terkekeh dan semakin bersemangat untuk menjelaskan, toh Sasuke diam saja dan keheningan hanya akan menyesakkan saja.

"Kesimpulannya, aku hanya ingin merasa lega. Karena dengan mengungkapkan hal ini, seperti aku melepaskan beban yang ada di hatiku, yang juga baik untuk _Senpai_. Oh, iya, aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati denganku. Karena, aku sekarang justru merasa senang dan lega. Akhirnya…"

Sakura tertawa lepas. Ia tidak berbohong. Hatinya bersorak untuknya, atas keberaniannya mengungkapkan perasaannya.

 **IV**

Di sisi lain, Sasuke masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi melihat Sakura. Sakura tidak memedulikannya, karena toh yang hatinya merasa bahagia dan lega.

Sasuke berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura.

"Jadi…"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Senpai_ , tidak perlu membalas perkataanku. Tidak apa-apa,"

"Sakura, dengarkan dulu,"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Sakura, tanda tidak ingin dibantah.

"Ah, iya," Sakura mencoba menguatkan hatinya. _"All is well, Sakura,"_

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai berbicara, "Benar. Mungkin aku mengetahui perasaanmu. Bukan dari siapa-siapa. Hanya tahu saja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hakmu dan hakku juga untuk diam. Karena, hal-hal seperti itu tidak ada dalam kamus hidupku,"

"Sedikit banyak, aku juga tahu apa yang kamu lakukan. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah, apa yang telah aku perbuat dan lainnya. Namun, sekali lagi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Jadi, terima kasih, Sakura. Sudah memiliki perasaan padaku begitu lama, aku menghargainya. Ah, ya, maafkan aku. Bukan. Bukan untuk pernyataanmu. Tapi, maaf untuk sikapku yang tidak memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik selama ini,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Jadi banyak berbicara _Senpai_ nya ini.

"Iya, _Senpai_ , aku juga mohon maaf untuk semuanya setelah selama ini,"

"Hn,"

 **V**

Malam itu, Sakura pulang dengan perasaan berbunga. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja menjalin sebuah hubungan, namun kenyataannya sebaliknya. Setidaknya, Sakura tidak akan segan lagi untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Setidaknya, Sakura tidak akan peduli lagi dengan penilaian Sasuke terhadapnya. Setidaknya, Sakura bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke tanpa pernah menyelipkan sarkasme lagi. Setidaknya, Sakura tidak akan pernah berpikir lagi apa yang Sasuke pikiran tentangnya. Sakura bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Jauh lebih dari itu, Sakura mengapresiasi keberaniannya sendiri. Maka, untuk sekarang, hal ini cukup. Cukup sebagai awal dirinya melangkah ke depan.

Tidak ada tangis lagi, karena masa itu sudah berlalu.

" _All is well, Sakura,"_

" _Hati. Kamu akan baik-baik saja, percaya deh,"_

Sakura tersenyum menyemangati hatinya,

.

.

.

 **Bonus:**

5 tahun kemudian.

Sakura sibuk menatap laptopnya, hingga tidak menyadari sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran orang itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja layar laptopnya didorong hampir tertutup. Sebuah suara baritone terdengar olehnya.

"Sibuk sekali,"

Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya dan kaget mendapati orang itu ada di hadapannya.

"Eh, _Senpai_! Apa kabar?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Hn. Baru sadar?"

Sakura tertawa.

" _Gomen ne_ , aku sedang fokus menyelesaikan tulisanku. Oh, iya, _Senpai_ mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak perlu, sudah memesan tadi," Sasuke menopang dagunya dan menatap Sakura tepat di depan matanya. "Jadi, ini kesibukan penulis yang lagi naik daun? Sekaligus pemilik kafe ini? Tidak cocok sekali,"

Sakura tersipu, "A-apasih, _Senpai_. Kesibukan apa? Ini sedang cari inspirasi," Sakura merapikan poninya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi dirapikan lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mencari inspirasi? Kedatanganku tepat berarti?"

"Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Aneh, sih, tiba-tiba bertemu udah bikin orang bingung aja," Sakura pun akhirnya benar-benar menutup laptopnya dan menantang pandangan Sasuke.

"Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu?" Sasuke bersedekap dan menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura semakin mengernyitkan dahi, "Tahu apa?"

"Seenaknya saja menjadikanku tokoh dalam novel itu. Seenaknya saja mempublish cerita di antara kita, tanpa meminta izin dariku?"

Pipi Sakura merona, telinganya panas, dia pun tidak sanggup lagi menatap Sasuke hingga akhirnya menunduk. Jelas sekali, Ia memahami apa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan. Novelnya. Novel yang menjadi ceritanya dengan Sasuke, yang entah mengapa menjadi _booming._

"Jadi, Sakura?"

Sakura masih menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya. Malu.

Rasa itu masih ada, walau dirinya sudah mengungkapkannya dulu, Sakura tidak lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ia juga tidak membesarkan perasaan itu. Hanya penerimaan atas rasa itu yang tersisa. Tetap saja, Sakura malu atas kejadian ini, walau sudah mengubah nama tokohnya, namun cerita dan karakter dalam tokoh itu sama.

Sakura gugup. "M-maaf, _Senpai_ , aku tidak—"

"Mau melanjutkan perasaanmu yang dulu?" Sasuke memotongnya.

Sakura tertegun, perlahan menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Lembut. Demi apapun, Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jadi, Sakura. Mau meraih radar yang pernah terlepas itu?" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dan membukanya. Cincin yang sederhana namun luar biasa cantik tertangkap oleh mata Sakura.

"Bersamaku? Kali ini aku siap dan tidak akan berdiam diri saja."

Sakura tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya dan Sasuke di sana siap untuk menghapuskannya.

.

End

.

Thanks for reading. Terima kasih untuk yang meminta sequel, ini untuk kalian. Maaf tidak membalas review kalian, tapi aku sangat mengapresiasinya. Aku masih belajar dan butuh saran dari kalian. Terima kasih yaa

Mind to review?

Sign,

Ash Shey.


End file.
